


Flailing at the station

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Ryuann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's driving Yusuke insane and there is only one other person who understand his current plight. That's because Ryuji has Yusuke's exact same problem.





	Flailing at the station

Akira was not just beautiful and sexy, he was adventurous and powerful. The amount of times he took Yusuke apart. The amount of times he blew him away with not just his knowledge but his confidence. There was no wonder that Yusuke had fallen as hard as he had. No wonder he had fallen as quick as he had.

He had fallen so solidly and the thing about loving Akira was that Yusuke really did not want to change a thing. He loved how they were. They hung out together. he and Akira discussed many things after school.

Some weekends Yusuke would even spend the night at Leblanc. Sometimes the cuddled and sometimes before they turned in things would get heated.

The amount of times Yusuke muffled himself by biting on his sleeve as he either watched Akira’s curly hair between his legs. Or the amount of times he would look down in time to see Akira’s fixed gaze on him as he bobbed or licked and drove Yusuke crazy.

Akira liked… doing _that_ and he liked doing it a lot. He would laugh and clean himself up happily with Yusuke’s cum on his lips or in his hair. Yusuke would feel guilty if the next day Akira’s voice was a little hoarser than normal.

But he was always fixated on the image that was Akira enjoying himself. he was flushed and pretty. He was confident and sometimes even messy.

And Akira was always trying something new. Yusuke never knew what to expect. He was always experimenting with things. Every time was hot but most of the time it was something new.

Yusuke’s legs were shaking as he slowly released the grip he had on Akira’s hair. He had his other hand pressed to his face but that was trembling too. As Akira began to pull away wiping at his lips the entire time Yusuke was struck on the fact that this session had been entirely new. And it had come out of nowhere.

“W-where did you learn that?” Yusuke managed to ask as Akira got to his feet. Akira grabbed one of the bottles of water he had brought up before they started and handed it to Yusuke. Yusuke’s fingers trembled a bit before he got it open as Akira opened another bottle.

Akira took a few sips before he sighed and placed the bottle on the desk again. “Ann.” He answered before he licked his lips. “Ann was telling me some things so I decided to try it.”

Yusuke felt himself flush. “I see.”

“Yeah we were hanging out today and things just came up.” Akira said softly. “So I decided to try the things you know? Turns out you liked it.” He smiled. “Hope what I told her works out for her as well.”

“What you told her?” Yusuke swallowed as he used the tissues to wipe himself before he pulled his pants up. His legs, they were still shaking.

“Long story.” Akira laughed as he stretched. “But Ann teaches me things. We swap tips.”

X

It was something that he was still thinking about as he stood in the station trying to watch people. He kept thinking about Akira and he kept thinking about Ann as well. The way that Akira was with people and the way he could be so shameless and confident.

On one hand Yusuke wanted to capture that Akira on canvas. That expression of true confidence he wanted to pour in his drawings. On the other hand, the memory of how easily and quickly he was taken apart made him embarrassed.

Akira liked doing it. Yusuke did as well but he was nowhere as good as Akira currently was. And he kept improving. By tips? By research? Akira really was the sort to research thoroughly. And even though he had a disadvantage he did not let him slow him down. In fact he seemed to take it as a challenge.

The focus and determination that Akira could pour into-

Yusuke raised his hand to his face as he willed away his blush. There was no sense in getting flustered and worked up over this in public. He was not going to think about such things when he had a wonderful opportunity to people watch.

“Hey.” The voice came from his side. Yusuke turned to see Ryuji slowly walking up to him. “I forgot you hang around out here after school.”

“You’re alone?” Yusuke glanced around Ryuji.

“Yeah.” Ryuji sighed. “Ann and Akira headed off to some sweet shop. I let them get their ‘them’ time mostly because I still have a sense of shame.” He kicked at his feet. “Also because it’s sweets you know? Ann goes way overboard. Would be one thing if it was meat but-“ He sighed. “Best let Akira handle that part.”

“He’s with Ann.” Yusuke considered. “I see.” That meant they were going to hang out. Talk and maybe even swap tips. He considered Ryuji for a few moments. “The things that Ann learns from Akira. does she try them out on you?”

“Wh-wha?” Ryuji spluttered as he took a step back. He turned red in the face before he glanced around. “Yusuke what the hell are you saying in a public place?”

“It’s a fairly simple question.” Yusuke frowned before Ryuji grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?”

“Come with me you tone death idiot.” Ryuji hissed as he tugged Yusuke away from his wall. “How the hell does Akira deal with you? Or maybe that’s why the two of you are so good.” Ryuji grumbled as he tugged Yusuke up some stairs before he stopped by a platform. “Maybe you two should date Ann too. All of you have the same lack of shame.” He bought two drinks before he pulled Yusuke to a quiet corner. “What is wrong with you guys?”

“I thought I was rather discrete.” Yusuke frowned as he glanced around. There was no one in earshot. Everyone was walking below them. This area they were in. “What is this place?”

“Oh, they never got around to putting shops over here so it’s all empty. Sometimes people crash here.” Ryuji shrugged. “Great place for getting away from the hustle and bustle. And since you want to talk about shit like that.” He opened his bottle and took a healthy gulp. “Nobody’s going to hear you talking sex in public.”

“Thank you. I think.” Yusuke sighed before he opened his own drink that Ryuji had handed him. “But back to the question.”

“Man.” Ryuji groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Akira says some the things he has been trying comes from Ann.” Yusuke watched Ryuji. “I’m just curious.”

“Well I’m not.” Ryuji groaned as he flushed. “But I end up learning this shit anyway damn it to hell. Fine. Those two be swapping tips. And the things that Joker tells Ann.” Ryuji shot him a narrowed look. “I really don’t want my heart to fail you know? But you guys be obviously up to some crazy stuff.”

“Akira’s the one.” Yusuke cut himself off before he tried again. “Akira comes up with all these different things to try. There’s always something new.”

“Especially after he hangs out with Ann. Trust me I know.” Ryuji sighed. “They be comparing notes. Swapping tips and buying products together. You know, when Ann started she was good. Like really good but now? She’s terrifyingly good. So I’m willing to bet that’s just how Akira is too.”

“As I said, he’s always trying new things.” Yusuke swallowed. “Mints, ice. Tying my-“ He fought a blush. “He does all sorts of things.”

“Ann did the ice and the mint thing too.” Ryuji groaned. “It was fantastic. I think the mint idea came from Akira. She did the Ice first.”

“Akira did the mints first.” Yusuke blushed. “He’s also been trying to-“

“I think I know where this is going.” Ryuji cut him off as he flushed. “Ann too. But I don’t have your.” Ryuji coughed. “I mean I don’t lose to you but I’m not killing anyone either.”

“I’m being careful.” Yusuke said stiffly. “I don’t want Akira to hurt himself.”

“Leader loves a thrill. The way Ann speaks sometimes. The way that guy can speak sometimes.” Ryuji groaned. “Until he gets his prize you’re out of luck.”

“Both of them are incredible aren’t they.” Yusuke said softly.

“And terrifying.” Ryuji laughed before he clapped Yusuke on the back. “But it’s nice to see that you’re on my side. I love it. I adore Ann but every time she is scaring the crap out of me. But I love her for it, she’s just so confident and happy. And she is really sexy too. No downsides, just that she totally owns my ass.”

“Akira’s beautiful too.” Yusuke admitted softly. “Outside of this we enjoy fun and being with each other but this shows me a part of him that I never would have seen. It’s just rather alarming how dedicated to this he can be.” Yusuke felt his cheeks flush. “But he is also rather sexy.”

“Yup.” Ryuji sighed. “I mean I wasn’t even looking for this from Ann. That’s why she keeps taking me by surprise. But, she totally owns my ass and she knows it. God knows what she’s going to come out of this meeting with Akira wanting to try.”

“Or Akira.” Yusuke whispered.

X

“I’ve got crepes.” Akira gently waved it in front of Yusuke’s face. Yusuke let Akira get to waves in before he gently took a bite. “Sweet right?” Akira asked softly. “There was a sale. I blew about two thousand yen on them. More are in my bag.”

“How many did you get for that?” Yusuke mumbled as he pulled away from the crepe.

“Ann blew five thousand yen.” Akira chuckled. “Ryuji’s going to give her hell when he sees her bag. But I didn’t buy much. I mean they really aren’t that big so buying twenty-five isn’t really that  big a deal. The others can keep in the fridge. And I already ate five on the way home.”

“It still seems excessive.” Yusuke said as he caught Akira’s arm so he could take another bite. Akira’s smile as he ate warmed his stomach. “Although because of our phantom thieves work we do tend to eat more than usual.”

“We really do.” Akira laughed. “But we do burn off plenty down in the metaverse. I think we do a normal amount of work and then we add metaverse running around to it. We gotta make up for it.” He waggled the crepe again. “So more food. It works out.”

“I guess it does.” Yusuke licked the cream the had lingered on his lips. “So did you enjoy your time with Ann?” He could not help but wonder what they had spoken about. If Akira had talked. What they had done beyond eat crepes. What stores they had visited. If crepes were the only thing they had bought when they had hung out together.

“Oh yeah.” Akira smiled as he took a bite from the crepe he had been allowing Yusuke to eat. Yusuke watched the way Akira delicately licked away the cream that smeared across his lips. The memories that were brought up because of that. It was hard to focus and control himself. “I put her on a train to Ryuji’s place afterwards.”

“I saw Ryuji in Shibuya.” Yusuke said as Akira offered the crepe to him again. He bit the part that Akira had just bitten from.

“Oh? I guess he must have run into you in the underground after he split from us. Pity.” Akira mused. “We could have all walked around and shopped together.” His eyes were intense.

“Maybe another time.” Yusuke said softly. “So, did you enjoy yourself with Ann? Learn anything new?”

“Enjoy myself?” Akira’s smile was teasing. “I wonder.” He mused as he took another bite. “We did go shopping.” Akira said softly. “Ann and I did get to talking. We had fun, maybe I learned some new things.” His glance to Yusuke was smug. “Guess you’ll have to find out later.”


End file.
